


Pink is a shade of red

by ForeverFemslash



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, cis woman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFemslash/pseuds/ForeverFemslash
Summary: Katya gets a bad phone call before they go to bed. So Trixie helps her calm down





	

Everything about Trixie was soft. Soft curves to soft skin. Katya on the other hand was hard and rough. Hard jaw and rough skin. However, their hands fit together perfectly. Like each person was missing something before they came into each other’s lives.  
In that moment, they shared on Trixie’s bed the world was just them. In this moment oxygen was made just for them. They just laid there exhausted in the cool night air, hand in hand. Katya’s thumb running over her girlfriends, soothing her. Small moments that last forever but the moment you blink it is gone.   
Trixie blinked and it was gone. Katya let go of her hand and got up.   
“I need a smoke” She mumbled with an unlit cigarette hanging from her mouth.  
“Oh, yes okay” Trixie said still in a daze   
Katya left the room and walked out to the balcony. Trixie could hear the faint roar of the city bellow. Cars rolling along the road, people drinking, working, and living. The sounds of a city are life and isolation. Trixie was from a small town in the middle of nowhere America. So, it all felt so loud and bright. She had to learn how to sleep again. How to block it all out. This was a few years ago now.   
Trixie was ripped from her thoughts as she heard the balcony door slam. She though Katya must have gotten a phone call. BANG, CRASH, BOOM. From the sounds of it she must have gotten bad news. Trixie finally rolled out of bed. She fixed the hem of her nightgown as she walked to her girlfriend.   
Her apartment was small. One bedroom, a tiny bathroom with an even smaller shower and an open plan living kitchen area that lead onto a balcony. It was by all purposes Trixie’s apartment but things of Katya’s bleed thought the décor. A bright pink painting hung in the entrance way. Katya bought it for her when she first moved in. She said it reminded her of Trixie and that was the only reason she needed to hang it.   
A red and white gymnastics jacket hung over the back of a chair. A piece that seemed to fit in the soft pastels and hardwood of the furniture in the living room. More of Katya’s things where spread around the apartment. Such as copies of old DVD she made Trixie watch.   
“That man, I swear” Katya grumbled as her head stuck half out of the fridge.   
“Second self at the back” Trixie answered the question she knew was coming  
Katya pulled out the small tray of meat and slammed it onto the pan. Trixie didn’t eat meat but she knew Katya would want to eat some if she was going to stay a few nights. Which she did every other week. They had been dating for a few years now so Trixie knew what her other half generally liked.  
“She is cutting back my hours again, I am going to have to go back to teaching yoga on the side” Katya said fussing with the meat in the pain “Can I please just have one cigarette whilst I cook?”  
“I buy you meat and let you cook it in my house and this is how you repay me?” Trixie replied with a laugh  
She walked up behind her love and embraced her in a warm cuddle. Trixie rested her chin on Katya’s shoulder.   
“Well thank you for this big meaty package I am going to enjoy”  
“I have another package you can enjoy later”   
They both laughed and Katya felt relaxed again. Katya turned around spatula in hand and embraced Trixie in a kiss. It was soft and warm. The kind of kiss that said thank you and so much more in one movement. Trixie smiled into her and returned it and a kiss on the cheek.   
Katya pick up the pan put the beef into a bowl with some ketchup. “I am probably not going to sleep for a while so you can go back to bed if you want.” Katya said as she walked to the couch with one hand holding her meat and one held onto her partner.   
“I am awake now so I wouldn’t mind watching a movie” Trixie replied with a smile “As long as its not the movie that shall not be named”  
“But how else are we meant to make contact with each other”  
Trixie gave Katya a playful smack on the arm for the terrible pun. Trixie snuggled up into the corner of the couch. Katya’s thin frame easier snuggled into Trixie’s cuddly curves. Katya flicked on Netflix and started playing a movie happily eating her second dinner. Trixie leant down and gave her love a kiss.   
“I don’t know what’s the worst thing about kissing you, your smoker breath, the meat or your tongue”   
“You love it”  
“Do I really?” Trixie said going in for another kiss   
Katya put her bowl on the coffee table in front of them. She straddled the other woman and smiled at her. “Care for a fucking” Katya said in her Maureen voice.   
“I hate you so much” Trixie laughed  
Trixie leaned into Katya for a deep kiss. Katya bit her lip hard. The bubble gum fantasy pouted into her lover. Katya gave quick kisses trying to make her feel better but she just smiled and kept kissing her. Hard, deep kisses. Her tongue ran across the others lips. Trixie tasted like orange tic-tacs. Which was a stark contrast from the smoky meat soaked hole that was Katya’s mouth.   
Katya slower dragged her kisses away from Trixie’s mouth and down her neck. Trixie slowly pushed her knee into the other woman’s crotch. Katya happily grinded into it keeping contact with her neck. Sucking, biting and kissing. Trying hard to leave hickies. Teeth on skin. Hands pulling hair. Hips buckling under thighs.  
Trixie never wore bras to bed and what she did wear didn’t cover much. The soft lace of the night gown pressed against her nipples. Katya’s hand ran up Trixie’s sides. Trixie shivered. Katya bounced on her leg looking deep into the other woman’s eyes. She pulled on Trixie’s nipple hard. Trixie whimpered in response. Katya felt how wet that made her.   
She moved her mouth down onto the other nipple. Her hand let go but her mouth started sucking though the lace. Her hand started rubbing circles in her thigh. Trixie grabbed Katya’s hair tighter trying to hold back moans. Trixie quickly sat up. Pulled her shirt off and bra. Her breasts bounced perfectly.   
Trixie wanted her right now. She wanted it hard. She wanted it fast. She wanted Katya. “Fuck me” She moaned out “Fuck me Katya”  
Without a word, Katya’s hand ran down the front of Trixie’s panties. She was so wet her panties where sticking to her wet slit. She started rubbing circles into the other woman’s clit. Trixie pulled her into a hard kiss. Her hands scratching into Katya’s back. Trying to get her in closer. Trying to get anything more from her.   
Katya slowly pulled down her underwear making sure to graze over her thighs. She planted a soft kiss on Trixie, making sure to drag it out. Trixie groaned into her out of frustration. When Katya heard the groan, she pushed two fingers into her hard. Trixie’s hips buckled. She tried to push her hip onto them.   
Katya started pumping into her hard. Trixie pulled her back into the kiss. She started pushing faster. Her thumb rested on Trixie’s clitoris, rubbing against it with each thrust. Trixie started to whimper.   
“More?” Katya asked in a deep voice   
Trixie just nodded her head. She added another one into her. Trixie felt her filling up with Katya. It was divine. Katya grabbed her nipple pulling it hard, keeping the pace. Trixie moaned deeper. She was getting so close. Her breathing became ragged. She let go of Katya. She tried to focus on the feeling but it was getting harder. It built up deep in her. Her body shook.   
Katya slowed down her fingers and let her ride out the orgasm. Trixie’s eyes rolled into her head. Her arms held Katya in a loose hug. Katya gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled into her. “Bed?” Katya questioned   
“No, sleep here” Trixie said pulling the hug in tighter. The couch was small but it made Katya feel warm in her soft arm. She was with the woman she loved. In this moment, nothing matter and she could sleep happy.


End file.
